1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, to display packages for rod and reel assemblies and, more particularly, to a display package for preventing unauthorized access to a reel when the rod and reel assembly are displayed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common to display a combination fishing rod and reel assembly for sale in department or sporting goods stores where the merchandise is often left unattended. The assembly is not wrapped in any protective packaging and is the subject of tampering and acts of vandalism. For example, a would be thief can quickly and easily loosen the fastening nut which secures the reel to the rod, and thereby remove the reel for purposes of theft. Portions of the unprotected reel, such as the handle or assembly nuts, are also the objects of vandalism which render the reel useless, and cause the loss of thousands of dollars each year to manufacturers and vendors of such merchandise.
Encapsulating packages are known, in general, but not the unique display package of the present invention. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,937,746 to Ferguson discloses a so-called "blister" pack for a fishing reel, but does not include any suggestion of attaching the rod to the reel, The complete item to be packaged is contained within the package and no portion extends outside the closure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,226 to Ferrari, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,687,282 to Owen both disclose packages wherein a portion of the product is enclosed within a transparent receptacle while another portion of the product extends outside the receptacle. However, in neither case are the packages of such a nature as to restrain access to the products stored inside. Further, neither package shows the packaging of an item which extends outwardly of the package in two opposite directions, nor do they otherwise deal with the problems inherent in endeavoring to seal, from pilferage or from getting dirty, fishing rod and reel combination assemblies.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,478 to Wycosky does show a closure for the handle and reel of a fishing rod. However, the device does not have portions of the rod and rod handle extending from the package in opposite directions, nor is it intended as a display package. Rather, it is an easily removable cover for use and reuse by the consumer. Other containers for fishing gear are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,749,634 to McKern and U.S. Pat. No. 2,532,119 to Reynolds. However, these covers are not display packages nor are they intended to restrain pilferage or other unauthorized access to the reel, when they are used.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a display package for a combination fishing rod and reel assembly which permits sealing the reel while it is mounted on the rod. It is a related object to provide a display package which restrains unauthorized access to the reel, when the reel is on display. It is a further and related object of the invention to provide a display package which seals the reel from becoming dirty during display. It is still a further object of the invention to provide a package which minimizes the packaging material to reduce costs, while still effectively packaging the rod and reel assembles combination.